A coeur ouvert
by NessaElanesse
Summary: SongFic - Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant / Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant / Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant / Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant / Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends.


**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages de Hawaii 5-0 m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Leonard Freeman.

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Et voici une Songfic en collaboration avec lulu59 ! Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)

oooooooooooooo

Voila maintenant plus d'une semaine que tu es parti pour chercher Wo Fat. Je suis chez moi dans le noir, allongé dans mon lit. Je t'appelle encore une fois même si je sais que je vais tomber sur ta messagerie. Une chanson retentit, je ne sais même pas d'où elle sort.

_Et c'est dans l'amertume  
Que ma journée s'achève  
Seul dans mon lit, je t'appelle  
Encore le répondeur  
Et ta voix qui me rappelle  
Que c'est mon seul moyen de te dire je t'aime ouh  
J'ai l'impression que l'on n'existe plus  
J'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes plus  
De mon nom, de ma voix  
Nos envies tous les deux, de notre histoire  
Je sais que..._

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant_  
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_  
_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant_  
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_  
_Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends._

Je me sens vide depuis que tu es parti, puis Rachel qui ne me laisse pas voir mon petit chat. Je suis à bout, vous me manquez énormément. A ce moment là j'entends ta voix comme d'habitude mais ce qui me surprend c'est que c'est vraiment toi et non ton répondeur.

« - **Danny…** »

Au même moment à l'autre bout du pays :

Je suis sur le balcon de ma chambre d'hôtel quand je vois que tu m'appelles. Je ne décroche pas comme d'habitude, je reste encore un peu dehors quand une musique retentit.

_Si tu savais ce que je vis  
Tous les jours, toutes les nuits  
Déchirée par un vent de peine  
Je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais j'ai mal aussi  
J'ai dû tourner le dos à l'homme que j'aime ouh  
Je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi  
Pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi  
C'est égoïste, je le sais  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser  
Je sais que..._

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant_  
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_  
_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant_  
_Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_  
_Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends._

Je suis désolé de te faire du mal, Bébé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire ça tout seul. Je sais que tu souffres plus que moi, car tu m'as expliqué ton passé et moi j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être parti loin de toi. Cette chanson me fait réagir et je te réponds avant que tu ne tombes encore une fois sur mon répondeur.

« - **Danny, je suis désolé de te faire du mal, Bébé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire ça tout seul. Je sais que tu souffres plus que moi, car tu m'as expliqué ton passé et moi j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être parti loin de toi. Je t'aime tellement**

- **Oh, Babe, j'entends enfin ta voix. Tu me manques trop, dis-moi que tu rentres bientôt, je suis à bout.**

-** En fin de semaine, je serais rentré, promis. On rattrapera le temps qu'on a perdu, et je me ferais pardonner mon abandon.**

- **Steven, Babe, pitié, ne pars plus comme ça en laissant qu'une lettre. J'ai eu peur, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi,** pleura Danny.

- **Bébé, je t'ai fait une promesse, je serais toujours là à tes côtés. Même si je suis loin, je suis toujours dans ton cœur et dans ta tête.**

- **Je le sais mais ta présence me manque.**

- **Je ne peux pas rester longtemps au téléphone mais Daniel Williams sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde** !

- **Je t'aime aussi Steven McGarett ! Rentre vite et en entier** dit Danny en rigolant

- **Je te le promets Babe répondit Steve avant de raccrocher.** »

Suite à ce petite discussion Danny se senti beaucoup mieux et s'endormi le sourire au lèvre.

FIN


End file.
